disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Disney Channel Korea
Disney Channel Korea (po koreańsku: 디즈니채널) - koreański kanał telewizyjny nadawany w Korei Południowej, który należy do The Walt Disney Company. Południowokoreańska wersja kanału Disney Channel zastąpiła kanał Disney Channel Azja, który był nadawany z koreańskimi napisami w okresie 1 czerwiec 2002 - 30 czerwiec 2011. Nadawane programy Obecnie Seriale animowane * Star Butterfly kontra siły zła (프린세스 스타의 모험 일기) * Elena z Avaloru (아발로 왕국의 엘레나) * Prawo Milo Murphy'ego (마일로 머피의 법칙) * Kornisz i Fistach (오이지와 땅콩) Seriale fabularne * Liv i Maddie (리브 & 매디) * Bizaardvark (핵꿀잼 Bizaardvark) * Obóz Kikiwaka (키키와카 캠프) * K.C. Nastoletnia agentka (KC 언더커버 하이스쿨 스파이) * Watda TV (왔다 tv) * Rodzinka od środka (중간딸은 힘들어) * Kirby Buckets (커비의 카툰일기) Seriale krótkometrażowe * Myszka Miki (미키 마우스) * Descendants: Wicked World (디센던츠: 악동들의 세상) Powtarzane Seriale animowane * Pororo the Little Penguin (뽀롱뽀롱 뽀로로) * Miraculous: Biedronka I Czarny Kot (미라큘러스: 레이디버그와 블랙캣) * PriPara (프리파라) * Hello Jadoo (안녕 자두야) * Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (에그엔젤 코코밍) * SofyRuby (소피루비) Yo-kai Watch (요괴워치) * Rilu Rilu Fairilu (숲의 요정 페어리루, 마법의 문) The Sound of Heart (마음의 소리) * Naughty Nuts (너티너츠) Z Disney Junior * Klinika dla pluszaków (꼬마의사 맥스터핀스) * Wild About Safety (티몬과 품바의 Safety Smart) * Jej wysokość Zosia (리틀 프린세스 소피아) * Pidżamersi (출동! 파자마 삼총사) * Tomek i przyjaciele (토마스와 친구들) * Lwia Straż (라이온 수호대) * Super Wings (출동! 슈퍼윙스) * Oktonauci (바다 탐험대 옥토넛) Miki I raźni rajdowcy (미키와 카레이서 클럽) Przyszłe premiery * Zaplątana (라푼젤 시리즈) Dawniej nadawane Seriale animowane * Fineasz i Ferb (피니와 퍼브) * Myszka Miki i przyjaciele (미키마우스와 친구들) * Lilo i Stich (릴로와 스티치) * Ultimate Spider-Man (얼티밋 스파이더 맨) * Wodogrzmoty Małe (괴짜가족 괴담일기) * Kacze opowieści (오리 아저씨) * W tę i nazad (완다가 간다) 7K (하이호! 일곱 난쟁이) * Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja (닌자보이 랜디) * Star Wars: Rebelianci (스타워즈 반란군) * Penn Zero: bohater na pół etatu (펜 제로: 파트타임 히어로) * Stitch! (스티치! 새로운 모험) * Teraz Miki! (미키와 함께 웃어요) * Kim Kolwiek (킴 파서블) * Kick Strach się bać (스턴트 악동 킥 버토우스키) * Akwalans (어항 속의 하이틴) * Strażnicy Galaktyki (가디언즈 오브 갤럭시) Seriale fabularne * Austin i Ally (오스틴 & 앨리) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (피니와 퍼브 퍼니쇼) * Singibanggi Show (신기방기 쇼) * Jessie (제시) * Taniec rządzi (우리는 댄스소녀) * Singibanggi Show Sezon 2 (신기방기 쇼 2 못말리는 승부사들) * Dziewczyna poznaje świat (라일리의 세상) * The Mickey Mouse Club (미키마우스 클럽) * Blog na cztery łapy (스탠의 블로그 일기) * Hannah Montana (한나 몬타나) * Nie ma to jak hotel (잭과 코디, 우리 집은 호텔 스위트 룸) * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (우리 가족 마법사) * To nie ja (내가 안 했다니까!) * Powodzenia, Charlie! (찰리야 부탁해) * Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu (언제나 베프) Powtarzane Seriale animowane * Mirmo Zibang! (미르모 퐁퐁퐁) * Mój kumpel duch (유령, 빌리!) * Kaibutsu-kun (몬스터왕자 몽짱) * Denny obóz (오싹 비명 캠프) * I'm Mongni (아이엠 몽니) * Lego Star Wars: Kroniki Yody (스타워즈: 새로운 요다 연대기) * Line Town (라인 타운) * Numb Chucks (딜펑 브라더스) * Gokujō!! Mecha Mote Iinchō (완소! 퍼펙트 반장) * Gokujō!! Mecha Mote Iinchō Second Collection (미라클 체인지 퍼펙트 반장) * George prosto z drzewa (정글 대장 조지) * Alien Monkeys (에일리언 몽키스) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (벤과 홀리의 리틀킹덤) * Bellbug Popo (아기종벌레 포포) * Grami's Circus Show (그라미의 서커스 쇼) * Smerfy (개구쟁이 스머프) * Legends of Chima (레고 키마의 전설) * Rocket Monkeys (로켓 몽키스) * Dooly the Little Dinosaur (아기공룡 둘리) * Space Jungle (스페이스 정글) * Zip Zip (지퍼 펫) * Muffy and Jemjem (먹티와 잼잼) * Lego Star Wars: Opowieści droidów (스타워즈: 드로이드의 전설) * Bubble Cook Expedition (보글 쿡 원정대) * Wasimo (할매로봇 오말자) * Dobi Dobi Mansion (도비도비) * Snoopy (스누피와 피너츠) * Paper Town (알록달록 종이마을) * Black Rubber Shoes (검정 고무신) * Art Odyssey (미술탐험대) * Hi Totobi (안녕 토토비) * Super Hams Band (슈퍼햄스밴드) * Super Hams Band 2 (햄콩이 음악대) * Kids CSI (키즈 CSI 과학수사대) * Eori Story (어리이야기) * We are Detectives (우리는 명탐정) * Lego City (레고 시티) * King of Jungle, Saro (정글왕 사로) * Lego Star Wars: Kroniki Yody (스타워즈: 요다의 비밀 이야기) * Robot Train (로봇 트레인) * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (꿈의 보석 프리즘스톤) * Baranek Shaun (못말리는 어린양 숀) * Toad Patrol (두꺼비 순찰대) * Spookiz (스푸키즈) * Canimals (캐니멀) * The Quarreling Wonderland (아웅다웅 동화나라) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (닌자고) * Galaxy Kids (갤럭시 키즈) * Fairytale Science Expedition (동화 속 과학탐험) * Magic Scientists Club (과학 마술단) * Mumu and Pupu (무무와 푸푸) * Eungkka Sonata (응까 소나타) * Robocar Poli (로보카 폴리) * The Adventures of Baram (바람이의 모험) * Paczki z planety X (플래닛 X) * Dzielna Mysz (데인저 마우스) * Bubble Bubble Cook (보글보글 쿡) * Little Groom Kung (꼬마신랑 쿵도령) * Secret Jouju (치링치링 시크릿 쥬쥬) * Lego Nexo Knights (넥소나이츠) * Lego Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów (스타워즈: 프리메이커의 모험) * Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (스타워즈: 저항의 시작) * Cocomong (냉장고 나라 코코몽) * The Forks with Spiky Hands (뾰족뾰족 포크 가족) * Eggboy Koru (에그보이 코루) * Cuby Zoo (주사위 요정 큐비쥬) * Hello Pawmily (안녕! 괴발개발) * ModooModoo Show (모두모두쇼) * Jungle Survival (정글에서 살아남기-마루의 어드벤처) * T-Pang Rescue (뛰뛰빵빵 구조대) * Paw in Paw (동화나라 포인포) * Atomic Puppet (합체 영웅 아토믹) * Barnacle Lou (따개비 루) * Vroomiz (부릉! 부릉! 브루미즈) * Monk (멍크) * Flowering Heart (플라워링 하트) * Fish & Chips (피쉬와 칩스) * Ninja Hattori (꾸러기 닌자 토리) * Larva (라바) * Era Ronków (원시소녀 밀라) * Rocket Boy (로켓보이) * Franky & Friends (프랭키와 친구들) * Zig i Sharko (오! 마리나) * Right Now Kapow (지금 바로 호이짜) * Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live (꿈의 라이브 프리즘스톤) * Atashin'chi (아따맘마) * Oscar's Oasis (오스카의 오아시스) Seriale fabularne * Hi! School – Love On (하이스쿨: 러브 온) * Kroniki z Evermoor (에버무어) Z Disney Junior * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (미키마우스 클럽하우스) * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (제이크와 네버랜드 해적들) * Henio Tulistworek (헨리 허글몬스터) * Buru & Forest Friends (부루와 숲속 친구들) * Noddy w Krainie Zabawek (장난감 나라의 노디) * Duda & Dada (두다다쿵) * Zack i Quack (잭과 팡) * Tayo the Little Bus (꼬마버스 타요) * Peg + Cat (페기+캣의 숫자놀이) * Kongsuni (우당탕탕 콩순이와 친구들) * Nina musi siusiu! (니나는 급해요) * Miles z przyszłości (투모로우 나라의 마일스) * Bracia Koala (도와줘요! 코알라 형제) * The Adventures of Pim & Pom (핌과 폼의 모험) * The Hive (하이브마을의 꿀벌 가족) * Olivia (올리비아) * Kot Prot na wszystko odpowie w lot! (모자 쓴 고양이) * Złota rączka (만능수리공 매니) * Pocoyo (렛츠고 포코요) '' * ''Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie (보안관 칼리의 서부 모험) * Agent specjalny Oso (특수요원 오소) * Whisker Haven Tales With the Palace Pets (팰리스 펫) * Chloe's Closet (클로이의 요술옷장) * Larva and Friends in My Arms (내품에 라바와 친구들) * Przystanek dżungla (정글 대탐험) * Miś Muki (무크) * Full Moon Factory (보름달 공장) * Brave Fire Engine Ray (용감한 소방차 레이) * Tree Fu Tom (트리푸 톰) * Play-Doh Show (말랑말랑 도우랑) * Molang (몰랑) * Rainbow Ruby (레인보우 루비) Kategoria:Kanały Disney Channel